Mine An Edward and Bella Story
by bellacullen1816261
Summary: Bella starts her first year of high school at Forks High. She makes friends with Edward and his friends. They go through good and bad together, but once Edward gets a girlfriend, Bella gets jealous. What will she do to try and get him to realize they were meant to be? Please leave a review, nothing nasty though. Rated M for future reference.
1. New School

**Mine. An Edward and Bella Story.**

**Chapter 1 - New school.**

**BPOV.**

Today I start my first day at Forks High, I am just going into year 7 and I am quite nervous. I moved in with my Mother, Renee, about a week ago. I didn't want to intrude on my Father and Sue, they were recently wed and I thought they might want some alone time. So here I am in the town of constant clouds and rain.

I've always been a bit of an outcast, so I don't expect to make many friends here. The students here have known each other since birth basically and so have their parents and their grandparents.

To fit in nowadays you've got to be a booby, fit, blonde. But I am just a plain, pale, brunette, ordinary girl. The new girl. The outcast.

"You'll be fine dear, just walk up to someone and introduce yourself, don't forget to smile." Renee assured me for the 30th time this morning. I nodded and uneasily hopped out of the car. Everyone was staring, what a surprise.

As I walk to the main office, I notice a big group of people, they're all whispering and looking my way, I roll my eyes and continue to the small, cramped office.

"Umm.. excuse me? I'm new and I was hoping to get my timetable please." I said quietly.

"Oh Isabella! How nice to meet you! I'm Mr's Cope and I'll get straight on it!" She said happyily, I gave a small smile and waited paitently.

"Here you go, homeroom is about to start, just go straight down the hall and enter the door at the end. Have a great day and please return this slip at the end of the day." I nodded and took the directions she gave me.

Luckily the bell went just as I entered, people were filing in and all took their seats. I walked up to the teacher and handed her my slip.

"Hello Isabella, welcome to our school. I'm Mr's Cullen, you'll be sitting next to Edward up the back there." Said Mr's Cullen kindly, she was inhumanly beautiful. I walk to the back row and take a seat next to Edward, he's basically a god. Tousled, bronze hair, emerald green eyes, a sharp jaw, a great body and perfect, pink lips.

I forced myself to look away before I started drooling. Mr's Cullen marked us all on the roll and started her lecture on school bullying and the consequences, no body really paid attention, I don't know how she could ramble on about it for 50 minutes straight.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. And you are..?" Said a warm, velvety, sexy voice. I looked straight at him and he looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said back kindly.

"So how do you like this school so far?" Edward asked curiously.

"It's alright I guess, I just hate when people stare at me." I said back shyly, he nodded in agreeance. It was silent for a few minutes, while I was taking notes Edward passed me a slip of paper.

(A/N: Bold is Edward and Italics is Bella.)

**Would you like to sit with my friends and I at lunch?**

_Sure, that'd be great thanks._

**No problem, they'll love you. My Sister Alice, loves meeting new people. Just beware, she is a bit much at first.**

_I sure hope so. I think I'll be able to handle her :) _

Throughout the entire class we passed notes, but all too soon it had to come to an end.

"What class do you have next?" Edward asked, I grabbed my timetable and handed it to him.

"We have the same classes besides sport. We now have Miss Byron for English." I silently cheered, we headed upstairs into room 26. I got Miss Byron to sign my slip and she allowed me to sit next to Edward, today is turning out to be great so far.

"Would you like to come over this afternoon? My parents won't mind." Edward offered kindly, how could I say no?

"I don't want to intrude, but if you don't mind?" I said timidly, he laughed at me and looked at me like I was strange.

"Of course your not intruding, my parents love meeting my new friends. Plus, it'd be nice to get to know you better without everyone trying to listen in on our conversations." I nodded and let out a small laugh.


	2. Weak Stomach

**Mine. An Edward and Bella Story.**

**Chapter 2 - Weak Stomachs.**

**BPOV.**

Finally class has concluded, Edward and I quickly pack up our books and head to the cafeteria, I grab a ham and pickle sandwich and an orange juice and swipe my card and wait for Edward to finish with his purchase. Together we walk to the table at the very back of the cafeteria.

As soon as I saw them, I knew who they all were instantly, Edward had described them all perfectly. As soon as Alice saw us she started bouncing up and down happily and was smiling like a loon. This shall be fun.

"Hi! I'm Alice! Welcome to Fork's High, how do you like it so far?" She said in a rush.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella and it's alright thanks." I said politely, she grinned and continued her conversation with Jasper. They all greeted me warmly, but when it came to Rosalie, I felt a little intimidated.

"Hey Rosalie, Edward has told me a lot about you. He was right, you do have amazing hair." I said sincerley, and her already bright smile turned even brighter.

"Aww thank you! Nice to meet you! I can tell we're going to be great friends." Rosalie said gently hugging me. I sat down next to Edward and answered any questions they had.

"I guess we'll see you after school, unless we have some of the same classes." Alice said, waving goodbye. Edward and I have sex ed. Great.

"Well this'll be awkward." I said casually, he let out a small groan of annoyance.

"I know! Today we will be watching slideshows of STD's and STI's. What a joy." He whinged, I giggle like a school girl.

I got my slip signed and took a seat once again next to Edward. Seems like all they do is let me sit next to Edward, not that I'm complaining.

"Here are a few slides of Genitial Warts, Crabs etc. It was all sickening. A boy named Tyler Crowly asked to go to the bathroom, he felt sick. Can't blame the poor kid, must have a weak stomach.

BRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Finally, the torture is over. Edward looked a little pale himself and it took most of History for him to feel better.

(A/N: Hey everyone, I will update everyday, maybe even twice or three times depending on how busy I am. Sorry it's pretty boring so far, the next chapter shall be more interesting, I'll just skip to the end of the day. Keep in mind it's a Friday, so they'll be having a lot of fun this weekend. I hope you all enjoy, I know these kind of stories are made a lot. But I love the drama and the fluff. Anyway, please review, nothing nasty though xx)


	3. The fun has just begun

**Mine. An Edward and Bella Story.**

**Chapter 3 - The fun has just begun.**

**BPOV.**

So today was pretty eventful, made some new friends, had Mike Newton (the school sleeze) hit on me, watched some interesting slideshows about STD's and STI's and soon I'm heading over to the Cullen's house for the weekend.

"Pack some swimwear dear, they have a pool and you'll most likely go swimming." So I grabbed my royal blue bikini with some little dimontes between the breasts.

"How do you know so much about the Cullen's house?" I asked, packing the last of my things.

"I work with Carlisle at the hospital." Ahh, that explains it all. I'm sure they had caught up sometime, Esme and Renee would chat the day away. I'm sure. Today I found out Esme is actually Edward's Mother, what a coincidence?

"I'm ready to go."I stated. I put my things in the trunk and we took the directions they gave us. Eventually we reached the long, dirt road that was apparently not far from the house, we followed the long, winding path all the way around and it lead up to a large, white mansion.

It has a beautiful rose garden surrounding it, perfectly trimmed hedges, a little buddah fountain and the spotless driveway. The house itself was made nearly out of all glass and marble, it was truly spectacular. I couldn't wait to see the inside also.

"I'll see you on Sunday, love you." I said getting out of the car and slamming it quickly, I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. I waited patiently for someone to answer it. Eventually, Mr's Cullen opened the door to reveal her in all her supermodel glory.

"Hello dear! How are you? Please come in!" She welcomed kindly, I stepped in and smiled politely.

"I'm great thank you. Your house is beautiful! Thank you for letting me stay this weekend." She smiled affectionately and called down 'the troop'.

"No problem sweetie, I'm just glad my children made a friend as lovely as you." Mr's Cullen said booping my nose sweetly. I blushed.

"BELLA!" Edward and Alice exclaimed, Alice ran up and squashed me with her pixie like body. Then Edward gave me a firm, but gentle hug. It sent tingles up my spine. This is the first time we've actually touched like this, playful touches here and there don't really count.

"The others are up stairs, we've got a fun night ahead of us! We'll be sleeping up on the top floor, let us give you a quick tour of the house." Alice rambled on, they showed me the lovely, modern kitchen, which Esme was cooking in. The backyard which had the inground pool, spa and sauna.

Then they showed me the living room, lounge room, music room (which only Edward used), Carlisle's study, their parents bedroom, the bathrooms, Alice's room and Edward's room. I must say though, Alice's room is very pink and fluffy. Not my style at all.

But Edwards was quite nice, very neat for a boys room. Lovely, emerald green walls, black furniture, a crazy amount of music and a huge bed in the middle of the room.

Once the tour was complete, we went to the top floor to chill with the others a bit before dinner. They all gave me a friendly hug and of course, Emmett nearly squeezed the life out of me. He's quite muscly and tall for his age I must say.

"So this is the plan for tonight: Dinner, swimming, murder in the dark, showers, get changed, games, movies and some competitions." Alice stated, we all agreed and just talked for the next 20 minutes.

When we arrived downstairs, there was a huge selection of food for us kids, it looked like Esme and Carlisle had already eaten. I wouldn't want to eat with a big group of teenagers either, if I were them.

Party pies, sausage rolls, fairy bread, every lolly and chocolate you could imagine, cheese platters, sandwichs, salad, fruit, soft drinks, energy drinks, waters and juice. It was all pretty great, once we'd eaten we put our dirty dishes in the sink and threw away any waste and went upstairs to get changed for swimming.

"Hey Bells, I saw that blue bikini you packed, it's quite cute, but we'll need something a little more... showy? What's your cup size?" Alice said emphasizing the "showy"

"10C." I said, trying not to blush, I know I'm quite big for my age, but I don't really want people knowing that.

"Bottoms size?" She called somewhere from within the jungle called her closet.

"10!" I called back.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Just let her go nuts and you should survive. I bet she's picked mine already also." Rosalie said winking, I thanked her for the tip and we laid down on Alice's bed making casual conversation until she came out of the jungle.

"This is a lovely shade of purple! It'll go great with your skin!" Alice said, holding it up. It was a dark purple with intricate blue swirls and green flowers.

"I love it! Thank you!" I exclaimed happily, it was really gorgeous, one problem though, it'll show a lot of cleavage, I don't like that.

"Uhh.. Alice? Do you have a wrap or something please?"I asked interrupting their rambling about Rosalies swimwear.

"I think theres a purple one near the scarves?" Alice said pointing towards the scarves, I nodded in thanks and went to find this wrap. It wasn't too hard to find since they were all colour coded.

I put the bikini on and boy was I right, it was _very_ "showy". Quickly, I chucked the wrap on over the top and exited the closet. Alice and Rosalie were already dressing and tying their hair up, I'd just leave mine down.


End file.
